Ne dites pas : la vie est un joyeux festin
by Meanne77
Summary: [Oneshot YAOI] Portnawak, délire complet. La vie parmi les pilotes de Gundam n'est pas facile et parfois, y'a rien à faire, vous devez vous plaindre !


Titre : Ne dites pas : la vie est un joyeux festin (ce truc ne méritait même pas d'avoir un titre...)  
Auteur : Meanne77  
Couple : 2x1x...  
Genre : Portnawak, POV... OOC ? Pas si sûr !

Note : Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas me laisser chatter tard le soir avec Seinseya... Mais comment ai-je pu pondre ça ??? J'ai honte, mon Dieu, j'ai honte !! J'envisage de changer de pseudo, tiens ! Je brûlerai en enfer pour avoir osé me servir de ce poème... Juste parce que la première strophe m'a faite rire...  
Premier essai d'une fic... heu... qui se veut... drôle (?). L'heure de vérité, où l'on va voir si mon goût pour les fics sérieuses ne cache pas en réalité une incapacité à faire autre chose...  
Disclaimer : Après un coup pareil, je n'oserais pas tenter de les réclamer pour miens...

¤-¤-¤

Ne dites pas : la vie est un joyeux festin

_Ne dites pas : la vie est un joyeux festin ;  
Ou c'est d'un esprit sot, ou c'est d'une âme basse.  
Surtout ne dites point : elle est malheur sans fin ;  
C'est d'un mauvais courage, et qui trop tôt se lasse._  
Jean Papadiamantopoulos, dit Moréas (1856-1910)

¤

J'envisage de me mettre en grève.  
Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je suis sérieux ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que je suis aussi invulnérable, indestructible et immortel que j'en donne l'impression ? Il m'arrive parfois à moi aussi d'en avoir marre. Et même : ras le bol ! Là, c'est dit ! J'aurais besoin de vacances...

Oh, je vous vois venir avec vos gros sabots ! Et la guerre, me direz-vous ? Oui, et bien, je suis désolé, mais lorsque j'ai accepté de signer, je n'avais pas prévu devoir faire face à un tas de petites choses qui accumulées vous font dire que trop, c'est trop ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Y'a des limites à ce que je peux supporter !

Vous voulez un exemple ? Okay.  
Déjà, j'ai horreur qu'on me tripote. C'est comme ça, ça l'a toujours été, et ça ne changera pas de sitôt ! Mais ça, l'autre, là, le baka natté comme je l'appelle, il ne semble pas vouloir le comprendre ! J'ai même l'impression que plus j'essaye de faire passer le message et plus j'obtiens l'effet inverse. Il m'énerve, si vous saviez comme il m'énerve ! Un jour... Duo o korosu. Si, si, si, un jour, je le ferai. Il croit que se faire appeler "Dieu de la Mort" l'immunise contre moi... Il ferait bien de faire attention, qu'un jour, je pourrais bien décider de mettre un terme à tout ça ! Je demande pas grand chose, pourtant. Juste qu'il garde ses gestes déplacés pour notre chambre... Mais pas en public, nom de Dieu !!

La vie que je mène n'est pas facile, loin de là, et j'ai parfois l'impression que le monde se ligue contre moi.

La dernière fois par exemple, on m'a renversé du café dessus. Oh, ne rigolez pas ! Ça brûle ! Combien de temps croyez vous que je sois capable de tenir comme ça ? Je ne suis pas immortel !

Et l'autre, là, qui n'arrête pas de me chercher ! Il me nargue, persifle, se moque à longueur de temps. Spandex zone par ci, spandex zone par là. Oui, je peux faire apparaître et disparaître tout un tas de trucs, et non, je ne vous révélerai pas mon secret, mais il n'empêche qu'en mission, ils sont loin de s'en plaindre, les autres ! Combien de fois je leur ai sauvé la mise, dégainant la disquette adéquate contenant le bon virus, et leur permettant à tous d'en réchapper, hein ? Mais on l'oublie trop souvent, ça !  
Vous croyez que partager la vie des pilotes de Gundam soit une partie de plaisir ? Mais ce n'était pas dans mon contrat initial, ça ! La clause n'était pas prévue ! La vie est déjà bien assez difficile comme ça...

L'autre jour, tiens, pendant une mission... Courir, s'étirer, s'étendre, se tordre dans tous les sens dans la cavité d'aération, ramassant la poussière... Je ne suis pas une serpillière vivante, moi ! Frotter ainsi contre le métal n'est pas bon pour la santé. Je supporte la pluie, le froid, la boue, le sang... Toutes les conditions, oui, parce que j'ai une guerre à gagner, moi ! Je suis prêt à être détruit, pour la mission. Je ne cherche pas les honneurs, non, je fais juste ce que je dois faire... Pourtant, il arrive des moments où je me demande si je vais tenir le coup jusqu'au bout... J'ai peur, parfois, je l'avoue... Peur de ne plus être utile, peur de devoir être remplacé... Ce n'est pas demain la veille, j'ai encore de la réserve, mais parfois, quand les temps sont vraiment durs, quand les missions sont vraiment difficiles, lorsque parfois je repense à combien nous nous en sommes sortis de justesse, oui, parfois, j'ai peur...

Si encore il n'y avait que ça...  
Je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi. Je les vois se retourner sur mon passage, dans la rue. Mais je ne suis pas une bête de foire !  
Duo ne perd pas une occasion de me fourrer la main au derrière, et quand je dis "pas une occasion", je pèse mes mots ! Connais pas la pudeur, celui-là !  
Enfin, je râle, je râle, mais c'est encore pire lorsqu'_elle_ est dans les parages... Ça papillonne, ça bat des cils, mais ça crève d'envie de toucher ! Je le sais bien, moi ! Mais ça joue les petites princesses. Je l'appelle la grosse guimauve. Le répétez pas, hein ? Paraît que c'est le seul espoir de la paix, tout ça, bla bla bla... Pff ! Manquerait plus que ça monte réellement au pouvoir ! Heureusement, pour l'instant, elle se contente de reluquer une certaine partie de mon anatomie et rien de plus ! Encore heureux ! C'est que je suis pas libre, moi !  
Oui, je sais, je grogne, mais c'est vrai qu'il m'énerve, ce baka... mais entendons-nous bien, c'est NOTRE baka, à NOUS ! Personne à part nous n'a le droit de le critiquer !

Ce que je préfère, ce sont les soirs où l'on se retrouve rien que tous les trois, en toute intimité... Alors, là, oui, là, il a le droit de toucher, tripoter, caresser autant qu'il veut. Ces moments ne sont qu'à nous. Ne le répétez pas non plus, mais depuis quelques temps, je ne vis plus que pour ces petits moments de bonheur... J'aime sentir ses doigts courir et glisser sur moi. J'aime entendre sa voix susurrer des mots tendres. Il a une belle voix, notre Duo, la plus belle voix du monde. La seule qui soit capable de nous faire frissonner comme ça. Je tuerais, je mourais, pour cette voix-là... Voilà, comme ça, quand ses doigts se faufilent... J'aimerais qu'il prolonge un peu ce plaisir, mais il est toujours impatient...  
"J'adore," souffle-t-il (ah, que j'aime sa voix !), "la façon dont ton spandex moule tes fesses..."  
C'est peut-être dit un peu crûment, ça manque peut-être un peu de romantisme, mais je vous jure que lorsqu'il dit des choses comme ça... Si je pouvais rougir, je virerais de couleur, c'est certain, passant du noir à l'écarlate le plus soutenu... Heero se tortille, je frotte contre les draps... Je sais que Duo va bientôt perdre patience et me retirer pour me balancer au travers de la pièce, mais je ne lui en veux pas... Non, je ne lui en veux pas, je suis déjà tellement heureux qu'il reconnaisse mes mérites...  
Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est juste après... Je me sens seul... J'ai froid... Jusqu'au matin, où Heero ou parfois Duo vient me récupérer.  
Mais certaines nuits, je reste avec eux... Lorsqu'ils sont sages, lorsqu'ils se contentent de dormir... J'aime ces nuits-là. Je voudrais qu'elles ne finissent jamais...  
Juste nous... Duo, Heero, et moi...


End file.
